tawny_series_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stonestar
"Stonestar always loved Parsleypaw, even when he was just a kit. When Stonestar was a kit, he dreamed to have kits named Parsleykit, Grasskit, and Molekit. He didn’t know why Molekit, but the others were for big reasons."| Stonestar about Parsleypaw's death.| This Is What I Call A Life ~ Chapter Seven.}} Stonestar is a gray tom with a white muzzle and long black whiskers. He has blue eyes. Affiliations Current-StarClan Past- WindClan Age Age: 101 Moons Old at death Cause Of Death: knocked of the gorge by Maggotstar Names Kit: Stonekit Apprentice: Stonepaw Warrior: Stonefrost Deputy: Stonefrost Leader: Stonestar StarClan Resident: Stonestar Kin Mate(s): Tansypelt (formerly), Softpetal Daughters: Breezewind, Frostflower, Crystalheart Sons: Rubblefall, Soilfur Sisters: Fallowfern Book Appearances Alive: This Is What I Call A Life, Darkness Awaits, Rivers Of Drizzling Rain, A Secret Revealed, The Love Cats, The Blood-Red Moon Dead: The Blood-Red Moon History This Is What I Call A Life coming soon Darkness Awaits coming soon Rivers Of Drizzling Rain coming soon A Secret Revealed coming soon The Love Cats coming soon The Blood-Red Moon coming soon Mistakes * Back then, Stonestar's original design was gray with a white muzzle, long black whiskers, and GREEN eyes, instead of the new and improved design with blue eyes. Trivia * Stonestar was mates with Tansypelt back then before Tansypelt decided to become a medicine cat. * In StarClan, Stonestar would rather have Tansypelt as his mate then Softpetal. * Stonestar originally was going to be a super edition character, dying in the end of the Super Edition, making him probably only going to live for one book. * Stonestar's a really important cat. Personality Stonestar is a kind, loyal leader with a good sense of humor. He loves making friends and is always happy with his mate, Softpetal. Relationships Tawnystar Stonestar thinks Tawnystar's a bit too average, but thinks of her as a very special friend. He still thanks Tawnystar for trying to keep him alive, but he'd say "It was his time to finally realize what death actually feels like for Flipfling and Parsleypaw, and I'd hate it." Stemfur Super surprising, but Stonestar thinks Stemfur's a more funny friend than Tawnystar and if he had to choose one it would be Stemfur. "He thinks Stemfur's the top most bossy but sweet Warriors of all Clans," because she's so energetic and funny- honest and bossy. Rowantalon Stonestar thinks Rowantalon is annoying. He gave Rowanpaw the name Rowantalon because he had strong claws and was a Love Cat, Stonestar thought he'd like a CLAW name so he can be proved as a loyal Love Cat. Cedarstar Stonestar had a small crush on his little friend who he made deputy. He thought Cedarstar was a kind guy, and so caring. He'd give gifts to the hurt and he was always so good towards Stonestar and WindClan, making Stonestar thinking him more of a friend- but didn't want to be attacked by ThunderClan for who he likes. Tansypelt Stonestar was mates with Tansypelt when she was a warrior, but not a medicine cat. He thinks of her as the only flower left after the drought, and he always will love her more than anybody else he ever loved. Softpetal Stonestar was mates with Softpetal starting at book 1. he loved her with all his heart, but would always look back at Tansypelt and think more. "I cant break the code but I love Tansypelt much more than the love I felt towards Cedarstar AND Softpetal." But he still stayed with Softpetal, knowing she'd have no one else and he loved her still, and he knew she needed his comfort. End of the page Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:WindClan Category:This Is What I Call A Life Cats Category:Darkness Awaits Cats Category:Rivers Of Drizzling Rain Cats Category:The Love Cats Cats Category:The Blood-Red Moon Cats Category:Deceased Category:StarClan